


New Year, New Beginnings

by Specksofgold



Series: Larry Holiday Series [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, But also, Come Swallowing, Dom Harry, Dom Harry Styles/Sub Louis Tomlinson, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frat Boy Harry Styles, Gags, Jealous Harry, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Long-Haired Harry Styles, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, Top Harry Styles, im literally going to hell yikes, this is so filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specksofgold/pseuds/Specksofgold
Summary: “Oh no, you stay right there sweetheart,” Harry says with a smirk, reaching down and pulling Louis’s, well technically Harry’s, sweater all the way off.Harry leans in, licking a long stripe up Louis’s collarbone making his eyes go wide, but Harry seems completely unfazed. He pours a sprinkle of salt onto the spot, sticking a lime wedge into Louis’s gaping mouth before reaching for a bottle of tequila. Louis shudders, blaming it on the cold liquid and not Harry’s intense gaze. Harry shakes his head, curls going in every direction as he laps up the alcohol running down the side of Louis’s tummy.“Gotta hold still,” Harry grins before leaning up to whisper “Be a good boy for me.”OR The one where Louis and Harry unexpectedly end up at the same New Year's party. Louis makes Harry jealous, and Harry shows him just how bad of an idea that is.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Larry Holiday Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115300
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121
Collections: A Very Larry Holiday, i read it for the smut but it's actually a really good story





	New Year, New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm sorry this is so late. Classes just started back up and I kept writing and re-writing this because I wasn't happy with it. Here's the New Years one shot of my holiday series, and potentially the last one. This is essentially 2k smut and 1.5k of angst/jealous/possessive Harry. Comments/kudos are always appreciated!

Louis still can’t believe that he worked up the nerve to tell Harry he loves him. He smiled to himself when he found the sweatshirt in his carry on while digging for a blanket on the plane, and truth be told he’s slept with it every night since. They haven’t talked much since the curly haired boy dropped him off at the airport, only exchanging “Merry Christmas” texts and Harry wishing him a happy birthday. It made Louis a little uneasy that they discussed their feelings yet, typically Harry is the one trying to get him to open up. He pushed the feelings aside though because it was now New Year’s Eve, and Louis was headed over to an old friend’s house with Niall for a party.

After taking a thorough shower, shaving, and styling his hair into a messy fringe, Louis starts to get dressed. He digs to the bottom of his suitcase, pulling out a hidden pair of silky lilac panties with lace trim. A faint blush creeps across his cheeks as he pulls them on, knowing they’re one of Harry’s favorite pairs, but they’re the only ones that don’t show lines through his tight black jeans. He quickly shimmies into the jeans, opting to pair them with a forest green cable knit sweater he also managed to snag from Harry.

He takes another look in the mirror and decides to apply the faintest coating of mascara, along with a shimmery gloss to his lips. Louis rolls up his sweater sleeves a bit, slips on a pair of Vans, and is out the door where Niall is waiting to pick him up. The blonde lets out a wolf whistle the second Louis steps outside, and although he rolls his eyes, he can’t help but smile. They make the hour-long drive to Zayn’s house, blasting music and using the car and their legs as makeshift drum sets. They only stop once for Niall to get a snack, much to Louis’s protest.

When they finally pull up to the house, the party is in full swing. Louis sneaks through the crowd easily with his small form, finding Zayn with ease. He taps the raven-haired boy on the shoulder, who turns around with a scowl before curling his lips up into a grin when he realizes who it is.

“Lou you asshole I haven’t seen you since school started!” he yells out as he picks the smaller boy up and spins him around.

Louis just throws his head back and laughs, beaming down at his childhood friend. Louis uses the newfound height in Zayn’s arms to his advantage, when his eyes lock on mossy green ones. It can’t be, he thinks, but it is. Across the room is none other than Harry Styles, his hair having grown nearly to his chin in the few weeks they’ve been apart. He saunters over taking long strides, jaw tight and keeping his eyes on Louis. Louis’s mouth dries up when he glances down to avoid eye contact, seeing Harry’s eccentric button up mostly undone to show off the swallows and butterfly on his chest.

Zayn sets Louis down gently as Harry approaches calling out a “Hey H! Glad you could make it!”

“Wait,” Louis looks between the two boys, “you two know each other?” he gawks

Zayn nods, “Yeah, Harry’s a good friend of Liam’s. You know Harry too?” he asks.

Liam of course, Zayn’s boyfriend. Louis had no idea that the two knew each other, and he stands there dumfounded for a moment. When a few seconds have passed, and he still hasn’t answered Zayn’s question, Harry steps in.

“We go to school together, we’re quite close actually,” he replies coolly, resting his palm on Louis’s lower back, just above the swell of his ass.

A moment later, Zayn is being called away by another group, and he bids his goodbyes. As soon as the dark-haired boy is out of sight, Harry pulls Louis back against him. “Mine,” he whispers possessively in his ear, nipping at it gently. He knows of course, that Zayn is perfectly happy with his own boyfriend, but it doesn’t stop Harry from feeling a tinge of jealously panging in his chest. “Course Haz,” Louis replies with a soft smile, leaning back against the taller boy for a moment before pulling his hand and leading them to the drink station.

Louis lets out an excited squeal when he finds a stack of jell-o shots, grabbing a peach flavored one for himself. He focuses all his attention as he traces his tongue around the edge, tossing the substance back and swallowing it in one go. The way Harry’s pupils are blown when he looks up makes him smirk to himself, chewing on his lower lip. Harry reaches across to grab one for himself, making a show out of it and drawing some lingering eyes as he takes his time, tracing his tongue more than necessary with his eyes locked on Louis’s. 

The smirk he was wearing is replaced with a blush, the softest gasp falling from his lips. “Two can play this game baby, and you know as well as I do I can out-tease you and leave you a whimpering, begging mess. So, I would suggest not starting something you know you can’t finish,” Harry breathes down his neck, causing Louis to shiver despite the fact that he’s wearing a sweater.

A couple of drinks and a few dances later, Louis hears none other than his blonde best friend shouting “Body shots!!” across the room. Never one to leave his best friend hanging, Louis rushes over, jumping onto the table and beaming up at Niall. The blonde rolls his eyes, grumbling something to himself about how Louis always this does, but at this point it’s become almost tradition. Louis lifts the hem of his sweater slightly above his navel, doing his best to hold still when Niall pours the cold vodka on him. 

The feathery haired boy does his best not to giggle as Niall wiggles his eyebrows at him before leaning down and sucking the vodka out in one go. He feels dark eyes boring into him for the third time tonight, and Harry pushes Niall to the side a little rougher than necessary mumbling “Me next.” Louis starts to sit up, but strong hands hold him down before he can make it more than a few inches off the table. 

“Oh no, you stay right there sweetheart,” Harry says with a smirk, reaching down and pulling Louis’s, well technically Harry’s, sweater all the way off.

Harry leans in, licking a long stripe up Louis’s collarbone making his eyes go wide, but Harry seems completely unfazed. He pours a sprinkle of salt onto the spot, sticking a lime wedge into Louis’s gaping mouth before reaching for a bottle of tequila. Louis shudders, blaming it on the cold liquid and not Harry’s intense gaze. Harry shakes his head, curls going in every direction as he laps up the alcohol running down the side of Louis’s tummy.

“Gotta hold still,” Harry grins before leaning up to whisper “Be a good boy for me.”

Louis swallows down a whine, doing his best to hold still as he feels more tequila being poured into his navel. The taller boy leans down, brunette ringlets falling into his face, so he pulls an elastic off his wrist to tie the curls into a small bun. Getting right back to work, Harry finishes off the tequila, flicking his tongue a couple of times to make sure he’s gotten everything. He then leans up and licks another stripe along Louis’s collarbone for the salt, and takes the wedge from his red bitten lips, tracing his tongue along the bottom one teasingly. 

Louis seems to forget the crowd around them and arches up into the touch, chasing Harry’s lips. Harry pulls back with a smirk though, pulling the elastic from his hair and shaking his curls out. There are wolf whistles and cheers around the room and Louis goes bright red, he reaches down for his sweater, tugging it back on quickly. Harry takes a bow, the cocky bastard, and helps Louis off the table with ease. He laces his small hand with Harry’s much larger one, weaving through the crowd, up some stairs, and down the hallway. He mentally thanks the gods for the fact that he knows Zayn’s house like the back of his hand as he pulls Harry into a guest bedroom, tugging at his curls and pressing a searing kiss to his lips.

“What’s gotten into you baby?” Harry asks with a breathy chuckle a few moments later.

“Haz, need you please,” he whines.

“Mmm really? Why don’t you go find Niall?” he asks. “You seemed pretty content with his mouth and tongue all over you if I remember correctly. I think you’ve forgotten who you belong to.”

Louis pouts, looking up at Harry with pleading eyes and tugging at the bottom of his open shirt. “No Harry, only for you promise, only yours,” he says, eyes already welling up with how frustrated and needy Harry’s made him.

“Okay, okay sweetheart,” Harry soothes. “Go lay on the bed for me, but don’t think you’re not still in trouble.”

Louis scrambles over to the bed quickly, slipping his shoes off on the way, intently watching Harry with bright cerulean eyes. Per usual, Harry takes his time, slowly unbuttoning the last few buttons on his shirt and toeing off his boots. He finally climbs onto the bed, towering over Louis as his hands reach for the hem of the sweater.

“Been looking for this,” he whispers as he presses a soft kiss below Louis’s ear. “Looks better on you though, love seeing you in my clothes. You have no idea how mad it drives me.”

Louis is starting to get squirmy at this point, Harry leaving only feather light touches as he traces his fingertips along Louis’s now bare torso. He’s letting out breathy huffs as he arches into the touch craving more, making Harry laugh. Louis isn’t sure how Harry could be laughing at a time like this to be honest, but he always seems amused by Louis’s neediness.

“What did I tell you earlier darling?” Harry asks, taking hold of Louis’s chin to hold eye contact.

“Not to start something I couldn’t finish,” he says in reply, barely above a whisper.

“That’s right, and you blatantly disobeyed me didn’t you Lou?” he tsks. “Always being so bad in front of everyone else, but I know you can be a good boy for me, can’t you? Now turn over for me and behave the rest of the night and I’ll consider going easy on you.”

Louis flips onto his stomach immediately, bringing himself up onto his elbows and knees, arching his back slightly. Harry lets out a sharp breath when he sees the lilac lace trim peeking out from the top of Louis’s jeans. He reaches around to undo them, taking his time to pull them over Louis’s round bum and down his thick thighs before tossing them to the side. 

“So pretty baby, absolutely stunning,” he whispers, peppering kisses to Louis’s neck. 

Harry thumbs over the silk, pulling the waistband and letting it snap back against Louis’s golden skin. Louis can’t help but push back into the touch, desperate for anything he can get at this point. He lets out a sigh of relief when he feels the pastel fabric being pulled to the side, and Harry’s hot breath against his hole. Harry pulls his curls back out of his face for the second time tonight, tying them back but for a completely different reason now. He dives right in, wasting no time lapping at the ring of muscle as if seeing Louis in panties has triggered some sort of primal instinct in him. Louis begins to push back against him at one point, causing Harry to pull away completely. He decides to let it slide before he goes back in, pushing his tongue in and fucking it out of Louis fervently. 

Louis is a mess at this point, a string of curses and moans falling from his lips. He’s so close he can feel it, heat coiling in his belly as the muscles go rigid. Harry must feel it too because he immediately pulls back.

“Please Harry, need to cum so bad,” he cries out, desperate and on edge.

“No,” Harry replies sternly, returning to the task at hand without another word.

Louis takes matters into his own hands, reaching around to grab hold and push Harry’s tongue in just a little further. Harry pulls back again, the room intensifying as he darkly grumbles out a “I said no Louis.” Before he can even let out a whine in protest, Harry’s hand cracks down against his skin. The unexpected sting makes the smaller boy jump a bit, Harry’s hand coming down to his hip to hold him in place before delivering two more smacks in sharp succession. 

“What did I tell you baby, huh? Told you I would go easy on you if you were good, but you’re starting to get greedy.”

Silence fills the room as Harry undoes his belt. Louis braces himself and sucks in a breath, thinking that Harry is going to spank him with it. Much to his surprise, he feels the leather being looped around his wrists. A hand around his waist and another in his hair pull him up onto his knees, a Cheshire cat grin spreading across Harry’s face, only a sliver of jade visible in his eyes still. 

“Since you can’t be trusted to be good, now you’re completely at my mercy,” Harry says while nibbling the junction where the smaller boy’s neck and shoulder meet. He traces his thumb along Louis’s bottom lip for a moment, before pushing three fingers past them and letting out a gruff order, “Suck.”

Louis wastes no time, going a little over the top with it as he sucks Harry’s long, slender fingers. He swirls his tongue around them, working skillfully yet efficiently, imagining it’s Harry’s thick cock sitting heavy on his tongue instead. Louis knows he’s in no position to be asking for anything right now though, so he takes what he can get.

Soon, Harry’s spit coated fingers are being pulled out, and Louis is pushed back into the mattress, now on his back. Harry teasingly traces a digit around Louis’s entrance, drawing this out as long as possible. He opens his mouth to protest, but the only thing that comes out is a loud moan when Harry pushes the finger all the way in in one go. He can feel the cool metal of Harry’s rings graze his rim with every thrust, making his sensitive hole flutter. 

One finger becomes two, and then three, and Louis is on edge once again. Harry finally grazes his prostate, and the cold rings mixed with the warm sensations is nearly too much for him. He lets out a loud, unabashed moan of Harry’s name, not seeming to care that they’re in a house full of people. Harry shakes his head slightly, removing his fingers. He brings his head down, using his teeth to pull the silky panties off of Louis’s delicate frame. Keeping them between his teeth, he comes back up to nose at Louis’s mouth, signaling him to open it. The smaller boy obeys, and Harry uses his tongue to push the soft fabric into Louis’s mouth now instead.

“Gotta be quiet baby, don’t want anyone but me to hear all your pretty noises.”

Louis can’t even make a sound he’s so overwhelmed. His eyelids feel heavy, long lashes fanning over the tops of his cheekbones as he gets lost in thought. Harry has always been the more dominant one in bed, but he’s never been so possessive of Louis. Maybe he should make Harry jealous more often, he thinks. Before Louis can spare another thought, he feels a rough hand wrap around his neck. His baby blues are wide open now, as he inhales a sharp breath in surprise. 

“Look at me,” Harry says, no demands, from the boy beneath him.

Louis can barely nod before Harry is pushing all the way into him in one go. His thighs are shaking at this point, and he feels like every nerve in his body is being stimulated. Harry wastes no time fucking his boy hard and fast and deep just how he always begs Harry to. Muffled moans that would usually be screams come from the smaller boy, and it’s taking everything in him to keep his eyes open and on Harry. He swears he can feel Harry in his stomach at this point, and glances down to see that his abdomen bulges a little with each thrust. Harry raises an eyebrow, about to reprimand Louis when he realizes what the feathery haired boy was looking at. 

“Fuck,” he grunts out, seeing himself inside Louis spurring him on even more than before. “Only I can make you feel this good, isn’t that right baby?” he asks, pushing down on the bulge with the hell of his palm.

Louis arches up into the touch with a whine, thighs shaking uncontrollably at this point. Harry takes them, throwing Louis’s legs over his shoulders and effectively bending him in half. Even though the boy is bound, gagged, and being folded compactly, he still manages to squirm a bit when Harry’s hot mouth wraps around one of his sensitive nipples. He sucks and bites until the nub is red and puffy before moving on to the next one, never once letting up on his pace. Louis is looking down at Harry with wide pleading eyes, hair sticking to his forehead as he silently cries for release.

“Cum for me angel, be a good boy now,” Harry rasps out, reaching between them to give Louis’s aching cock a couple of strokes paired with a particularly hard thrust to his prostate.

If he hadn’t gagged him, Harry’s sure the whole house and potentially the neighbors would have heard Louis scream as he reaches his long-awaited orgasm. Harry continues to pound into Louis to ride him through his release but pulls out before his own. He straddles the smaller boy, hand working over his cock quickly and purposefully. Harry stops when he sees Louis push his panties out of his mouth, eyes going dark and eyebrows knit in frustration.

“Louis,” he starts to reprimand, but the boy sticks his tongue out, looking up at Harry with lust filled eyes in his post orgasm haze. “Fuck, fuck okay baby, is this it?” he asks, working his hand even faster now as he rests his tip against Louis’s tongue. “Wanted to be my good little cum slut?” 

Louis faintly nods, reaching forward as much as his restraints will allow him and taking some of Harry into his mouth. He greedily suckles at the tip, and Harry can’t deny his boy anything, so he pushes the rest of the way in. It only takes a couple of thrusts before Harry is cumming down Louis’s throat with a moan of the boy’s name. Louis swallows the best he can, and Harry reaches a thumb down to catch the little bit seeping out of the corners of his mouth, pushing it back in for Louis to lick clean. 

Harry reaches up to undo the belt, pressing a soft kiss to each of Louis’s wrists, and then his forehead. Louis loves how Harry can go from being so rough to so soft in an instant. More kisses are pressed to his forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally his lips, with Harry’s large hands cupping his cheeks. 

“Are you okay angel? I wasn’t too rough, was I?” Harry asks, eyes scanning the smaller boy’s face for any sign of discomfort. “I don’t know what came over me. Just seeing you on that table, laid out for someone else, it drove me mad Lou,” he whispers.

Louis grins lazily, sitting up a bit to peck Harry’s lips, reaching a hand around to undo the bun that’s already falling apart. He smooths a hand through the messy curls, nuzzling into the crook of Harry’s neck. “You were perfect Haz, always so good to me. Take such good care of me love.”

Harry beams at the compliment, using a tissue to help clean Louis’s tummy before taking the time to dress him by hand, rather than dressing himself. Once Louis is fully clothed again, Harry makes his way around the room, tugging on his discarded clothes. The smaller boy passes by a mirror, seeing the red and purple splotches all over his golden skin, paired with messy hair and tell-tale post orgasm eyes. 

“Haz everyone’s going to know,” he pouts, Harry coming up behind him to wrap his arms around his waist and rest his chin on his shoulder.

“They’re going to know you’re mine,” he whispers, nibbling at Louis’s ear playfully.

They exit the room, barely making it to the top of the stairs before they hear the countdown begin. “10…9…8…7…6…5…4…” the crowd is chanting. 

“Be mine,” Harry yells over the counting, desperate green eyes scanning over Louis’s face for a reaction.

“I already am,” Louis says back, pulling the taller boy down for a chaste kiss as they ring in the new year together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is part 4 of a series so if you haven't already, I would strongly suggest going back and reading the rest to get the full story line. I appreciate all of the love and support I've gotten for this series. If you liked this please leave a kudos and comment below if you want to see the series continued or any other prompt ideas!


End file.
